just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Yami
Yami, or known for her alias as the assassin, Golden Darkness, or by her former project name, Eve, is the name of the main female lead character in Pairing Stories - Rito and Yami ''and is one of the characters to be a part of ''Pairing Stories. Yami is one of the major characters in the To Love-Ru ''manga and anime series, and later becomes one of the main characters, alongside Momo Velia Deviluke, in its sequel, ''To Love-Ru Darkness. Her importance during the sequel of the manga and anime series mostly centralizes on her unknown "Darkness Transformation" ability, which was thought to have been long suppressed from when she was still being "trained and developed" by the organization responsible for her creation. Her "sister", Mea Kurosaki, who was based off of the developments made from her, as well as the "thought-to-have-been-a-failure" creation from Project Nemesis, Nemesis, both of whom want her to return to being the "weapon" she once was before her arrival on Earth and encounter with Rito Yuuki, whom both are also trying to convince her to kill and get her long mission of taking his life over with. Personality Though she does come off as cruel, emotionless, and withdrawn, in actuality she is pretty kind, but she would attack people who talks about something that she doesn't like. She also hates perverted people and normally attacks Rito (despite knowing it's not his intention), who by his clumsy nature trips into and gropes her, or the Principal, whose perverted nature makes him come running to her in almost no clothing whenever he sees her. She also has a weakness towards anything slimy and with tentacles, saying that she had gotten this sort of weakness from when she visited a planet that was inhabited by nothing but slimy, tentacle-like, plant-based life forms where it made it hard for to live in that planet itself. Yami is often reading books to understand Earth's culture and learn more about emotions such as love. She had been contracted to kill Rito, but after their initial meeting she chose to 'assess' him. Since chapter 158 of the original manga series, she has begun showing small inklings of feelings towards him for not taking advantage of her while affected by Celine's pollen. In To-Love-Ru Darkness, Yami's feelings for Rito are shown quite a few times. He shows kindness to her, and because of this she's not sure about her feelings or whether she really wants to kill him but tries to convince herself that he is still "her target". Strangely, he is the only person she has ever opened up to about her origin and about her old life before being an assassin, instead of to her closest friend Mikan, which is also something that confuses herself. One time she looked at him from behind holding a book titled "lovers", further hinting her feelings for him. She has a fondness of taiyaki, which was the first Earth food she ate after coming to Earth which was also given to her by Rito, shortly before her attempt to assassinate him. It's stated that since becoming an assassin, Yami has never slept with a calm mind (her body always "standing" on guard), but she appears to have slept calmly ever since she slept next to Rito. In the beginning Yami wasn't always heartless and cold. Before she became an assassin, she was a happy, cheerful and playful little child, especially around Tearju, but was left heartbroken when hearing that she had left and Yami was left in the hands of the organization that made her the emotionless person she is today. However, as the series progresses, she begins to show a more happy and gentle side from time to time and opens up more around others—especially Rito, whom she shows love/hate feelings to. Since Tearju's arrival, Yami has remained distant towards her, although she still cares for her greatly. The real reason for this was because of her life as an assassin and what she became after they last met, she was afraid of the awkwardness between them, but with some encouragement from Rito and Mea, Yami slowly tries to become closer to Tearju. Yami is shown to evidently be shy, constantly avoiding mushy moments and Tearju, whom she still feels awkward towards. After she returns from her Darkness transformation, Yami's personality displays significant changes. While she is still mostly her usual self, she now has stronger tsundere tendencies, mostly regarding Rito. She has become much more angry and over-reactive when it comes to her feelings for Rito, whom she continues to deny having any feelings for. However, when her "Darkness Transformation" is activated, Yami's personality changes quite drastically. In fact it can be inferred that her personality becomes the complete opposite of her normal one in that she becomes hyperactive, perverted, and less bothered by slimy things. Her feelings for Rito, which she would regularly try to hide, are laid so out in the open that it becomes a complete and total obsession. She is shown to be more playful and enjoys "ecchi" things. Yami seems to be more than openly infatuated with Rito, wanting him to do more perverted things to her. She has absolutely no problem admitting she loves Rito, and yet, as he is her "target", she still intends to kill him. In fact, she constantly believes that by killing him, he will then be in her heart forever and they will become one, which she describes as the most ecchi thing possible. However, she acknowledges that for him, this reality is one of being chewed up and swallowed like taiyaki. She thus uses her newfound powers to manipulate matter and prepared the most fitting place for the "ecchi him" to die as tribute. She also expresses disappointment, at best, when he is taken away from her. She is so fond of the "ecchi him" that she says that a Rito who is not ecchi would be like taiyaki without the red bean paste filling. Because of her newfound fondness towards anything "ecchi," she doesn't hesitate use her powers to do something lewd to others and herself even during battles. Her trauma towards anything slimy and with tentacles seems to have transformed into delight and become weaponised in this form, as seen when she created tentacles to molest Lala as well as herself and used water to molest a large number of students in a swimming pool. She appears to be incredibly obsessed with Rito, to the point where all of her transformations seem to start assuming his form. She also has nothing but murderous emotion towards Lala, as she believes Rito's fiancée would naturally be her biggest enemy. Finally, when she is unable to retrieve Rito from Lala, she decided to destroy the entire planet, and Rito along with it, and playfully calls him hers in the process. Originally, her personality was emotionless with the destructive impulses and instinct of plunging the universe into chaos. The cause of her new ecchi personality in this form might be because of the memories of being sexually harassed by Rito, but even she is not sure how she ended up this way. Mea speculates that Rito's actions caused a "bug" to occur in the program, which ultimately allowed Yami to resist it's complete takeover, ironically Mea also believes that aggravating this "bug" further is the solution to allowing Yami's true personality to resurface and crash the program entirely, in other words the only solution is for Rito to "subdue" her by intentionally harassing her instead of by accident, because it's something even she would not expect from him. Ironically, when he does indeed take the offensive as above, Darkness becomes quite weak against Rito, ultimately crashing the program completely. It is revealed by Mea that the "bug" is in fact caused by Yami's feelings towards Rito. After reverting to normal, however, she still continues to deny having any feelings for him. In To Love-Ru 'Manga:' Yami makes her debut appearace at the beginning of Volume 5 of the manga, where she first appears in Chapter 35 titled "Golden Darkness" (in reference towards her codename). Yami is first seen atop a pole looking at Sainan City. Later, Rito Yuuki finds her standing beside the sidewalk and, noticing that she is looking at him, walks up to her and asks if she wants some of the taiyaki he has. She takes the one Rito is giving her and eats it, where she then states that Earth's food is really strange, at which Rito himself also states the same, before noticing what she said. She then walks up to Rito and asks if his name is Rito Yuuki, which he asks how she knows her name. She then tells him that she has been looking for him and attacks him. Rito is left confused at why she is attacking, where she then says that someone had tasked her to eliminate him and that, though having no personal grudge against him, he must die. Afterwards, Yami chases after Rito through a shopping district, however, her every attempt to try and kill him fails, as Rito is somehow able to dodge her attacks. Taizou Motemitsu then appears along his friends and sees Yami and tries to ask her out to a resort with him, but she rejects him immediately and cuts both the tickets and a portion of Taizou's hair, greatly surprising and scaring Taizou and his friends, before proceeding to go after Rito. Yami is able to find Rito by bursting through the wall he was hiding by, and as Rito was asking himself if she was an assassin, she confirms this, with Rito now realizing that she is indeed serious in attempting to kill him. In Chapter 36 titled "Darkness' Ability", Yami's attempt to kill Rito continues, where Rito is still running away from her to avoid getting killed. Yami's chase on Rito reaches a trainyard, where they are above a sky way, where she then asks him why he isn't fighting back, saying that she heard that he doesn't go easy on female opponents, which only confuses Rito. She then remembers her encounter with Rito from earlier on. Lala then arrives, relieved that Rito is okay. Lala then tells Rito that Yami was sent by one of her fiance candidates to try and kill him. Yami then asks Lala if she is the princess of Deviluke, the daughter of the ruler of the universe. She then tells her to not get in her way, stating that Rito is her target; not her. However, Lala refuses, where Yami states that if so, she will have to force her out of it at which Zastin appears and attacks her. be Added... 'Anime:' Yami first appears in the episode "Golden Darkness", which is based off of the chapter of the same name, in which Yami first makes her debut appearance. Yami is first seen atop of an electric pole. Afterwards, she goes down the streets and finds her assassination target, Rito Yuuki, walking by, who then notices her. Thinking that she might want some of the taiyaki he has, Rito gives one to her and she eats it without much doubt, which she states that "Earthling food is quite delicious.", where upon Rito himself states the same before noticing what she said. Later she walks closer to him and asks if he is Rito Yuuki, which Rito confirms out of confusion and as he asks her how she knows his name, Yami attacks him. Rito is lucky enough to dodge her attack, having only a part of his shirt cut. As he asks what she just did, Yami reveals that he is her target and that, despite no personal reasons, she has to kill him, forcing Rito to run as she chases after him while trying to kill him with each of her attacks. As she chases Rito through a market district, Yami is asked by Taizou Motemitsu to go out with him to a resort, however, she instantly rejects him and cuts the tickets he has, also comically cutting a part of his hair, surprising and scaring both Taizou and his friends, and she then chases after Rito once again. When Rito hides from her, she bursts out of a nearby wall that Rito was hiding by, and as Rito was asking himself if she was an assassin, she confirms that she is and that she was sent by her client to kill him. Just as she is about to land an attack on Rito, Lala arrives just in time and saves him. Yami then asks Lala if she is the daughter of Gid Lucione Deviluke, the ruler of the entire universe, and princess of the Deviluke Royal Family, which Lala confirms. She then tells Lala to kindly step aside, stating that she is not after her, but only after Rito himself, however, Lala rejects stepping aside and tells her that if she were to try to harm Rito, she'd have to go through her first. Just as Yami is about to engage Lala in a fight, Zastin appears and attacks her, but she is able to block his attack. Zastin tells Rito and Lala to run as he fights Yami. Her battle with Zastin does not last long, as Zastin, after dodging her trans-ability attack, accidentally lands and falls into a manhole, where she resumes her attack on Rito. Lala then engages her in a fight that takes them halfway through the city. During her battle with Lala at the suburban district, the Principal, who was buying a few things from a nearby store, catches a glimpse of Yami and almost sees her underwear. Yami notices this and punishes him, stating that she hates perverts and perverted things. Her fight with Lala reaches through the shrine just near the city. Yami tells Lala that if she were to really give her a fight, she should stop using her inventions against her and tells her that the reason she wants to kill Rito is due to her client telling her that Rito is a corrupt man who is just forcing her to be betrothed to him and rule the universe. However, Lala states that Rito isn't that type of person, saying that he is a kind and understanding person, at which Yami remembers her encounter with him earlier on, which then causes her to doubt what her client told her about him. As Rito arrives, her client, Lacospo, one of Lala's suitors, comes down from his spaceship and orders Yami to not attack Lala, but to attack Rito. But Yami asks him if the details he gave her about Rito was true and not lies, stating that she does not like being lied to and does not like killing targets with false reasons and forged evidences. Lacospo becomes infuriated with her and summons his pet, Gaantama, an alien frog that spits acid that melts fabric only, and battles both Yami and Lala. When Yami tries to slice one of Gaantama's spit, she realizes that she can not cut it and when she is caught off guard after having herself land on Rito's face, Lacospo orders Gaantama to spit on her, however, Lala gets in the way and protects Yami, but ends up having her clothes be melted off. Lacospo becomes distracted at this and luckily Peke is able to reconstruct Lala's clothes, where she sends both Lacospo and Gaantama flying off back into space. Yami asks Lala why she protected her and after hearing Lala's reasons, she becomes a bit happy after Lala states that she is a "cute girl". After Rito says that, with Lacospo gone and with her now knowing that he really isn't a bad guy, she can now go back to space, she then announces that she will stay on Earth, but only to settle her deal; to kill Rito, where Rito is left shocked after finding himself a new trouble that has landed on him. to be Added... 'OVA:' be Added... In Motto To Love-Ru be Added... To Love-Ru Darkness 'Manga:' be Added... 'Anime:' be Added... 'OVA:' be Added... In To Love-Ru Darkness 2nd be Added... Abilities/Skills be Added... In Pairing Stories 'Story:' Pairing Stories - Rito and Yami: ' be Added... Relationships --- ''Yami's Relationships '' Gallery 'Manga: To Love-Ru Volume 5 Cover.jpg|Yami (and Rito) on the cover of Volume 5 of To Love-Ru ToLove-Ru-Volume5--Chapter35---Yami'sDebut(1).png|Yami's debut in the original manga 'Anime:' Yami(40).png|Yami after beating down the alien mugger and saving Rito and Mikan MottoToLove-Ru(1).jpg|Yami, on the poster for Motto To Love-Ru Yami(6).jpg|Yami, as she appears in Motto To Love-Ru Yami(63).PNG|Yami during "Loop-the-Loop" MottoToLove-Ru(12).PNG|Yami and Mikan during "Loop-the-Loop" Yami teased.gif|Yami being teased about Rito being her boyfriend ToLove-RuDarkness(4).jpg|Yami's photo album with Mikan MottoToLove-Ru(4).jpg|Yami and Mikan wearing the alternate senior year Sainan High uniforms ToLove-RuDarkness(16).jpg|Yami and Momo during the teaser of the Darkness series in Motto To Love-Ru Yami(35).jpg|Yami wondering if she belongs to stay on Earth Yami punching the Principal.gif|Yami punching away the Principal Yami denies Momo's friendship.jpg|Yami noticing yet denying Momo's friendship MomoAndYami(1).jpg|Yami being talked to by Momo Yami(38).png|Yami being reminded about her original mission on Earth: to assassinate Rito Yami(47).jpg|Yami during her confrontation against Mea Mikan teach Yami cook.jpg|Yami being taught by Mikan how to cook Yami(36).jpg|Yami patiently observing (staring) Rito for his reaction on her Taiyaki soup Yami(45).jpg|Yami eating at night at the Park Yami saving sleeping Rito.jpg|Yami after protecting an unconscious Rito from Mea Yami(56).png|Yami wondering what to do about Mea and Nemesis Yami confront about Taiyaki soup.jpg|Yami confronting Rito about the Taiyaki soup she made for him RitoAndYami(1).png|Yami next to Rito Yami(32).jpg|Yami inside Sainan High's library ToLove-RuDarkness(2).jpg|Yami nonchalantly ignoring her reunion with Tearju Trivia *The kanji of Yami's name (闇) literally means "darkness" in English. *As stated above, and much like Tearju Lunatique and Kirisaki Kyouko, Yami's appearance and design were originated from the series, Black Cat. More specifically, the character Eve. *Yami's battle with Zastin in both the anime and manga ended quite differently: **In the original manga, her fight with Zastin ended with her dodging a moving train that Zastin tried to use against her, leading to the train hitting Zastin instead and knocking him out. **In the anime, her fight with Zastin ended when Zastin jumps from the sky way above the trainyard, during which he announces that he will defeat her, he accidentally lands and falls into a manhole. Category:Pairing Stories Category:Pairing Stories (Character) Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Love-Ru